Talk:Lulu/@comment-16477585-20130914001752
Lulu might be the most difficult champion/support to play at her maximum potential... Q: I would recommend enabling range indicators for smart casting Q on Lulu, or at least have it for shift+Q. It can be difficult to land on targets if you E them first as they can move/rotate and cause Pix to change directions. You can slow at 1575+ range if you use your E on an ally or creep then Q. Generally you start and max Q first however I wouldn't recommend putting 4 points into Q until at least 2 in W and E. Be careful using your Q to harass until rank 2; it has a short CD and can be tempting to spam (5 mana for 45 damage on rank). W: A very situational ability which IMHO the most difficult to utilize. It's important to have a self casting bind (default alt+W). Self casting is useful for returning to lane and for buffing your AP when using your Q to clear the wave or using your ult. It grants a flat 35% movement speed bonus for 5 seconds at all ranks. Generally you put your first point at level 4 but sometimes level 3 depending on laning conditions and max it last. It's worth putting additional points into if you are laning with an AD like Ezreal or Corki to grant them an additional +10 AP per rank. The offensive active gains .25 duration on polymorph which is neglible per rank. (-1.5 sec cd per rank, 18 to 12 seconds still means 1 cast per team fight). Remember that Polymorph is not an ability you initiate with (not cast at 650 range) as they will just kite out the duration and be wasted. You want to save it for when they will be casting an ultimate or dive too far. Late game if you're playing with a high range AP mage like Lux the +60 AP can become quite noticable. E: I see a lot of Lulu's using this ability incorrectly. The mana cost on the shield is quite high from 60 to 100. It's not worth using as a protective shield at rank 1 (60 shield for 60 mana, yuck) and quite costly for using as harassment. Generally you first rank E at level 2 and put a second point at level 4/5 to make it much more efficient. Remember that using your E on an ally will give them your passive (meaning it's their magic pen). Early game you'll deal more damage with your passive unless your laning ally has high attack speed or have hybrid penetration. Both actives last for 6 seconds and it has a flat 10 sec CD at all ranks. The vision reveal can be helpful on fleeing enemies. R: 300 HP at rank 1 to 600 at rank 3. pretty meh on its own. The important aspect of her ultimate is the 1.5s knock up it provides on cast as well as the aura slow (can be hard to utlize as two ranged champions in a 2v2 situation). It lasts 7 seconds (pretty good) and the health remains when it diminishes. The ultimate will increase its character model so their abilties and attack ranges will grow with it. It has a flat 150 mana cost at all ranks so you have to be careful with managing your mana around level 6. So yeaa, not nearly as straight forward as a champion like Taric... beginners beware. I would recommend having magic pen marks to help with her passive/Q damage and some AP to increase shielding and health gain potential (9/0/21). I wouldn't recommend first picking her as a support. She tends to have trouble against sustain lanes like Sona or hook lanes. Check my caster support runes to get a good idea on how to build her: http://www.lolking.net/summoner/na/20138144#runes I don't have a specific page for Lulu. I would give her more magic pen and armor. Mana regen is quite important on her. Skill order: Q > E > Q > W > E > R > Q > W > Q > E > R > max Q then either E or W depending on synergy/matchup. Item build: Pink ward, 2 green wards, 4 mana potions, 2 health potions (if you wait in base) Philo stone is quite risky but can be worth it if for Mikael's Crucible late game. Generally I rush a Ruby Sightstone into an Aegis/Locket. Be sure to stack up on mana potions every chance you get. Hope I helped, and good luck :)